Conventional tire pressure management systems typically have central tire inflation systems (CTI systems), also known as on-board inflation systems and traction systems. These tire pressure management systems are well known, as may be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,516,379; 5,313,995; 5,273,064; 5,253,687; 5,180,456; 5,179,981; 5,174,839; 5,121,774; 4,924,926; 4,922,946; 4,917,163; 4,893,664; 4,883,106; 4,883,105; 4,825,925; 4,782,879; 4,754,792; 4,724,879; 4,678,017; 4,640,331; and 4,619,303. The entire disclosure of each of these patents is incorporated herein.
Generally, tire pressure management, systems employ a pneumatically controlled wheel valve that is affixed to each vehicle wheel assembly for controlling tire pressure in response to pressure signals from a fluid control circuit. The fluid control circuit is connected to each wheel valve via a rotary seal assembly associated with each wheel valve. In some systems, tire pressure is monitored by means of a sensor that is positioned in a conduit assembly in the fluid control circuit. When the wheel valve and certain control valves are opened, the pressure in the conduit assembly equalizes to tire pressure which can be sensed by the sensor. An electronic control unit receives electrical pressure signals generated by the sensor and appropriately controls the fluid control circuit in response thereto for inflating or deflating a selected tire.
Over time, the energy costs for operating a tire inflation management system can grow. Also, although not continuous, tire inflation management systems chronically draw compressed fluid from, thus have potential for compromising, a vehicle compressed fluid supply that services higher priority vehicle systems, such as a vehicle braking system. Reducing the amount of time a tire inflation management system draws compressed fluid from the vehicle compressed fluid supply and inflating or deflating vehicle tires ensures the availability of compressed fluid for other, perhaps higher-priority, vehicle systems and reduces the amount of energy needed to maintain vehicle tires. Reducing inflation time also enables vehicles to quickly adapt to changed surface conditions, for example, when surface conditions change from uneven or soft to level and hard, which may require significant inflation of all vehicle tires. What is needed is a method of inflating vehicle tires that minimizes the amount of time needed for same.
The invention provides a method of inflating a tire, or vehicle tire, that minimizes the amount of time needed for same. The method of inflating a tire with a tire pressure management system includes introducing continuous fluid flow of a fluid into the tire, ascertaining the dynamic pressure of the fluid during said introducing continuous fluid flow, terminating continuous fluid flow when the dynamic pressure exceeds or equals a predetermined amount, and introducing pulsed fluid flow of the fluid into the tire.
The invention provides improved elements and arrangements thereof, for the purposes described, which are inexpensive, dependable and effective in accomplishing intended purposes of the invention. Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments, which refers to the accompanying drawings.